Untitled
by Michelle Felton
Summary: You know how people say love stems from hate? Well, that's the beginning of my marriage. HrD and GB eventually.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. No matter how much I wish I did.

A/N: I'm sorry for not writing in my old stories but I haven't had internet and I have two new stories, neither of them have names. I'm not very good with names.

Prologue

You know how people always say love stems from hate. Well, this is where my one and only true love began, with hate. This boy and I hated each other with a passion, since we were both eleven years old, but I began to "like" him in my sixth year. It all started when he called me a mudblood. It probably didn't help that I was a Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin.

My name is Hermione Malfoy. Back then I was Hermione Granger, goody two shoes, bookworm, Gryffindor princess and mudblood to a few. He was The Draco Malfoy sex god and Slytherin prince.

My story really begins in seventh year when we were both Head Boy and Girl and so we shared living Quarters. This includes Common Room and a bathroom. We even had our own kitchen and a library. It was great. I was then and am now a bookworm (he is too just no one knows but me). Well, let's begin my story, we'll start at the beginning…

A/N: You know what I want. REVIEW!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	2. Ch1 Head Girl and Head Boy

Disclaimer: Same as Prologue.

A/N: I decided to upload several chapters since I haven't done anything for a while.

Chapter One: Head Girl and Head Boy

"Mom, Dad.My Hogwarts letter just arrived," I paused reading through it, "I made Head Girl!!"

"That's great dear. Do you know who Head Boy is?" my mom inquired.

"No it doesn't say." I answer.

"Well, I guess you'll figure it out on the train." My dad added, "We'll get your new stuff this weekend."

"Ok, great. Do you mind if I invite Harry and Ron?"

"No not at all. Go ahead and owl them."

"Ok, thanks." I ran upstairs and wrote a letter to Ron's house knowing Harry was already there.

_Ron(and Harry), _

_I'm going to get my school stuff this weekend. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. Owl me back!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. I made Head Girl!_

I sent the letter out and laid back on my bed, wondering who Head Boy was.

"Mom, Dad, wqe've got to go.I'm gonna be late."

"Hun, you will not be late we will be very early. Give your mother and I some time to wake up, unlike you, we don't just spring out of bed."

"Hey, I resent that comment.No, the reason we are going to be lateis because I really want to know who Head Boy is."

"I'm sure you'll find out soon." My parents finally got dressed and we left. (A/N: I'm not very good with details which would be why there is no trip to Diagon Alley.)

"Harry , Ron." They turned their heads and I ran up to them to give them hugs.

"Oh, look, the Dream Team is back together again." Drawled a voice.

"Shut up ferret face. Go crawl into a hole." I said. _I know, not my best comeback._

"No, thanks. This is much more fun."

"Well, I'll have you know, I'm Head Girl this year so you will not be calling me mudblood anymore."

"Well, I'm Head Boy so I guess, really I could myself back the points couldn't I?"

"Dammit."

"Watch your language there Granger."

"And what if I don't Malfoy?" my voice was dripping with malice.

"Hermione, come on why don't we go?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Yes, let's." We boarded the train and found the compartment that Ginny had already secured.

"Hey, Ginny."

"'Mione."

"I don't like you guys calling me that. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"As many as you like and we'll still call you it."

"Damn you people. I'm Head Girl which I'm happy about, but Malfoy is Head Boy which really sucks."

"Yeah, I'll bet, but at least you won't have to do anything with him, right?" Harry asked.

"I hope not." Then Luna walked in and said that I was wanted in the front car by McGonagall. "Alright, talk to you guys later."

"Bye, 'Mione." I turned and gave them all death glares. I then walked to the front car. I knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hello, Proffessor McGonagall." I said sweetly.


	3. Chapter 2: Duties

A/N: I'm am only posting this new chapter because I'm bored and I have a total of like ten chapters written on paper and I just have to type them up. I'm warning you, my romance is very face paced just because I hate beating around the bush.

Chapter 2

"Hello dear. We're just waiting for the Head Boy, and then we'll begin our discussion."

"Ok, who might I inquire is Head Boy?" I knew what Malfoy had told me earlier, but I prayed he was lying.

"That would be me." I heard a face I already knew the face to, "I thought I told you this earlier today."

"Yes, well I prayed you were lying."

"Obviously I wasn't. Why would I lie about that?"

"Oh, I don't know, to spite me."  
"Do you really think I'm that mean?"

"Hmm… let me think,** yes.**"

"Ok, children, let us begin this discussion," interrupted Professor McGonagall.

"I'm sorry ma'am." I said in a small whisper.

"The reason I called you here was to tell you what is expected of you." At this Malfoy let out a small groan. "You two are to patrol the halls each night, together…"

"TOGETHER!!!!!" Malfoy and I interrupted.

"Yes, together. You are also to plan two balls at least. The dates and years allowed are up to you. I expect you two to be civil to each other when in public; we are trying to support house unity here."

"Yes ma'am." I answered.

"Fine." was barely heard from Malfoy.

"That is all I needed from you. All I want you to do now is go tell everyone they need to be changing into their school robes." We started to leave, "Oh, I forgot to tell you, you'll be sharing living quarters."

That stopped us both in our tracks. Instead of standing their waiting for her to say it was a joke, since I knew it wasn't, I calmly walked out of the compartment and yelled that we were almost to school and everyone needed to get dressed. I finally reached my compartment and walked in.

"Hi guys." I said.

"Oh, hey 'Mione." I was too tired to even glare.

"What's wrong 'Mione? You don't look so good." Ginny said politely.

"Huh… oh it's nothing. I'll tell you later."

Ginny realized this meant I didn't want Harry and Ron to hear, "Yeah, ok."

**Later that night**

"Hey, Ginny you made it." I said.

"Yeah, I had problems shaking off Ron and Harry." She said as an explanation for her lateness.

"Oh, sorry."

"Why did you want me to meet you by this portrait?"

"Because behind this portrait is my new living quarters."

"You got new living quarters!! Why?"

"Because I'm Head Girl and before you get excited I have something else to tell you." Ginny waited patiently, "Why don't we go inside. The walls have ears." I said directing at the portraits.

"Ok, let's go. I can't wait to see it." I muttered the password, _unity_, and we entered the Common Room. "Oh my god Hermione. It's wonderful in here. I wish I was one of the Heads!"

"Well, the Head Boy and Girl, kind of, well, they have to, umm… welltheyshare." I blurted out quickly.

"What was that?"

"The Head Boy and Girl share."

"Oh my god! So, like, you and Malfoy have to uh… **share. **That's why you didn't want to say it in front of Harry and Ron, they would flip. I mean is ferret boy here now?"

"Ginny, clam down. Maybe I shouldn't have told you."

"No, I'm ok; it's just a little shocking. I promise to be over here as much as possible to keep you safe from ferret boy."

"Now, that's not really necessary. I was just a little scared at first."

"Are you sure?"  
"Positive, if I have any problems I'll call you immediately." Ginny still looked skeptical, "I promise."

"Fine, I'm going to go now before Harry and Ron get suspicious."

"Hey, wait. Is there something going on between you and Harry yet?"  
"No, not yet. Why do you ask?"  
"Just heard from someone, Harry himself, that there was someone he was thinking about getting together with."

"Oh, really." Ginny was getting excited.

"Yeah, do you want me to find out who?"  
"Please, please."

"Always, I'll try to figure out tomorrow and then you'll be spending the night that night so bring your clothes for the next day. Ok?"  
"Ok, sounds great."

"Ok, see you then. Bye."

"Bye. Oh, wait. Do you think I could ask Harry for help?"

"With what?"  
"Qudditch."

"Oh, yeah, that'd be great."  
"Ok, I'll do that well bye."

"Bye." Ginny then walked out of the Common Room and then Draco walked on, more like strutted. Now you must remember I still hated him at this point.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"I believe this is my Common Room also."

"Oh, yeah. Whatever." I then turned and walked up the stairs to my room.

When I got there I flopped on my bed. I then heard someone pounding on my door. Thinking it was Malfoy I yelled, "Go away."

"Come on 'Mione open up."

"Oh, sorry Ginny, I thought you were Malfoy come to disturb me." I said while opening the door.

"Oh, please. Anyway, I asked Harry and he said sure. He would love to help me with Qudditch."

"Yay! That's wonderful, Ginny."

"Yeah, we're going to start tomorrow before I come over here to stay the night."

"Ok, I'll see you later in the Great Hall for lunch."

"Ok, see you then."

**Later that day**

_Oh goodness it's almost time for lunch, I gotta get dressed. I must have dozed off._ I put on my favorite pair of hip hugger jeans and a very cute tight pink t-shirt and then my school robes. I still did well in my classes and everything but I dressed to impress now. I then walked out of my room and went to lunch; little did I know I was being watched.


	4. Chapter 3: The Place

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I'll try to update more often.

Chapter 3

"'Mione. We're over here." Ginny called out. I quickly ran over and sat down next to her. "What took you so long?"

"I had to rearrange some things in my room. The house elves didn't put them in the right place."

"Oh, ok." Ginny looked a little skeptical, but Harry and Ron didn't notice.

"I'll tell you later tonight." I whispered to her.

"Ok." She whispered back. "Now let's eat." She said a little louder. We all sat and told some stories from over the summer had a few good laughs. It dawned on me that this would be the last year we would all do this anymore. A tear ran down my cheek.

"'Mione, are you ok?" Harry asked, at least he was a little perceptive.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." I said as I wiped the tear away.

"About what?" Piped up Ron.

"About how this is our last year to sit here at this table swapping stories about summer vacation. This time next year we'll all have jobs." As I said this realization dawned on them.

"Oh my god, you're right." They all gasped. The table then became very somber, at least the part around us. With lunch over we all decided to walk outside and talk.

"'Mione."

"I really wish you would stop calling me that, but what Harry?"

"Since we're alone can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Does Ginny like me?" he blurted out quickly.

"What?"

"Does Ginny like me? I know I like her, but I don't want to try anything unless she likes me too. So, does she like me?"

"Promise not to tell I told you?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes." Harry began dancing. "Harry calm down. Don't forget your date tonight."

"How could I?"

"Oh, and remind Ginny to come over to my room afterwards."

"Ok, will do. Bye."

"Bye." I then began walking alone. I made myself invisible with a spell I knew and went into the Forbidden Forest. I long ago found a spot back here that was peaceful and helped me to think. I went to the stream and allowed my invisibility to drop. As I did I was startled to see someone else sitting on the bank.

"Hello?" They looked up. I could not tell who it was (there was a hood covering his face), but I could tell it was a guy. From his broad shoulders it looked as though he played Quidditch. "Who are you?"

"I am no one." I began walking towards him.

"You have to be someone. Let's try this. What house are you in?"

"What house do you want me to be in?"

"Am I gonna get a straight answer out of you?" I stopped walking just before him.

"Depends on the questions you ask."

"Oh, a tricky one."

"Possibly."

"It's not fair if you know who I am and I don't know who you are."  
"You don't want to know who I am."

"Sure I do."

"No, I am the one person you hate with a passion."

"There is only one person I hate with a passion and he is dead."

"What about Draco Malfoy?"

"How could I hate the only one who actually challenges my intellect? I enjoy the conversations we have no matter how they frustrate me."

"Oh, really. And what would you do if I was Draco Malfoy?"

"I don't know. It hasn't happened yet."

"So the great Hermione Granger doesn't know everything."

"I didn't say that. Please tell me who you are!"

"Are you sure you want to know?" He raised his hand up to his hood, but then lowered it back down to his side. It was really frustrating me.

"Yes, I'm positive." I then reached up to his hood, but thought he would stop me and hesitated. When he didn't I knocked it off his head." You."

"Yes, me. I told you you didn't want to know. You really don't hate me?"

"No."

"So maybe we can at least be civil to each other."

"Yes, maybe, we can." I said. "But only in private." I added quickly.

"Of course. Do any of your friends know the password?"

"No, do any of yours?"

"No, then it's settled. We can be civil out here and in our Common Room."

"Ok. So you know, Ginny is coming over tonight."

"Oh, little weaslette," This got him a scowl. "Ok, sorry. When and how long so I can be out of the way."

"After her and Harry finish playing Quidditch, and all night. We need some well deserved girl talk."

"Oh yay." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah. You don't mind?"

"No, it's your living quarters too."

"Oh, thank you, Draco." I was surprised how easily it rolled off my tongue.

"Draco?"

"Sorry, I slipped."

"No, it's ok. We are being civil remember… Hermione?"

"Oh, yeah. Anyway I gotta go get cleaned up. Bye."

"Bye." I then placed the invisibility spell on and left. When I was outside of the forest I dropped the spell. I went up to the castle to get a shower and ran into Ginny.


	5. Chapter 4: You

A/N: Here's another one. Also I still need a name.

Chapter 4: You

"I've been looking for you." said Ginny.

"You have? Why?"

"I'm going to have to cancel spending the night tonight."

"Ok, why?"  
"Let's go up to your room to talk. The walls have ears." She nodded towards the portraits. They were leaning intently to the edge of the portrait trying to hear the new juicy gossip to spread.

"Ok, let's go." Once we got there she began her story.

"Harry and I were out on the Qudditch field practicing, you know this part already. Anyway, he decided to teach me the arts of playing Seeker. Well, we were both chasing the snitch and I got it. I was so proud of myself. I kept bragging and didn't realize he was behind me.

"I then felt two strong arms wrap around me. Harry pulled me onto his broom and turned me to face him. He said, _"You're beautiful." _and then he kissed me. HEKISSED ME!!! I was so happy, still am. I'm floating on air.

"Just to make me rise even higher he asked me if I wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him and get a butterbeer. I, of course, said yes, and now here I am canceling our date. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. It's ok. I figured this would happen."

"You did?"

"Yeah, as soon as he told me he liked you."

"I'm still really sorry. Well, I have to go get ready. Wanna come help?"

"No, I think I'll either hang around here or go to the library."

"Poor Hermione, still the bookworm at heart."

"Oh, leave."

"Fine. I will." She stormed right to the door turned around and smiled. "Bye." then left.  
Draco then stuck his head out his door, "Is she gone?"

"Yes, Draco, she's gone."

"Nothin much. She cancelled on me."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Why?"  
"Harry finally asked her out."

"Ahh. I always knew those two would get together."

"Yeah, I think we all did." By now we were both sitting on the couch together.

"So what about you Hermione. Who do you want to be with?"  
"Who do I want to be with? You know, I really don't know. What about you?"

"Well," he got up and come right over to me, then leaned down in my ear, "You." He then kissed me once and walked upstairs to his dormitory leaving me utterly baffled.

I decided to go to bed after sitting there like an idiot for about ten minutes. I would ask him about kissing me tomorrow morning.

I finally woke up the next morning at about eight o'clock and went downstairs after I was dressed and ready for class I went downstairs to find the Common Room empty. I decided to check for Draco upstairs in his room, but he wasn't there either. I wanted to keep searching, but knew if I waited any longer my friends would get worried. So I left and went down to breakfast.

When I walked in I saw him sitting at the Slytherin table, but didn't acknowledge him in the least as our agreement stated. I went and sat at the Gryffindor table alone, because lo and behold, they weren't up yet. I began to eat when I heard a voice behind me.

"Where's the rest of your little group?" it said.

"I don't know where's yours?" _I know not the best comeback I could have managed, but it was all I could think of at the moment._

He then leaned down like he was pissed and spat, "Shut it mudblood." In his eyes I could see he didn't mean it, but it still hurt. As he went to walk away, he casually slipped a note into my hand. It read:

_Meet me in the Common Room in five minutes._

_Love,_

_Draco_

_For what?_ I wondered, but finished eating and went up to our Common Room. He was there and I didn't think he knew I was so I did a glance over. _He has some broad shoulders and look at that ass. Ok, what am I thinking? _

"You can stop staring now." _Oh my gosh, he knew I was here._

"Is there a reason you asked me up here?"

"I had a feeling you were wondering about last night."

"Yeah, a little bit."

"Well if it's just a little bit, I'll leave." He turned to leave.

"Wait," I grabbed his arm, "Maybe it's more than a little bit. Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I want to be with you."

"But why?"

"I really don't know. You know, last night you never answered my question."

"What question?"

"Who do you want to be with?"  
"Well…," I leaned forward to his ear, "You." I whispered. I pecked him on the lips and walked upstairs to my room. A couple seconds later I heard him coming up the stairs and my door being opened.

"Oh no Miss Granger. You don't get away from me that easily."

"Oh, really." I got up off my bed and ran through the bathroom, into his room and flopped on his bed. I could hear him walking after me. I snuggled up in his bed and pretended to be asleep.

"Hermione." I heard. "Hermione. If you don't get up we'll be late to class."

I sat up quickly, "Really?"

"Yeah, we've got to go."

"Well, Potions."

"Ah shit. Come on."

"We can't leave together. And first I have a question."

"What?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"  
"I don't know Draco." He looked really down, "Of course silly." I leaned down, kissed him and said, "I gotta go."

"Ok, bye sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever. Bye."


	6. Chapter 5: Plans

A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long. I'm just only able to get online when I'm at my mother's. I could really use title ideas.

Chapter 5: Plans

"Draco, are you here?" _Guess not, I'm getting no answer. Good that means I have time to plan. _I sat down at the table and began to write out my plans. I was so into my work I didn't hear the portrait open.

"Hello." a voice growled as arms wrapped around me, I jumped.

"Hey, where were you?"

"I was fixing your detention with Snape."

"Oh, really. And?"

"You now don't have to serve it."

"Really!" he nodded, "Oh thank you." I then threw my arms around him and pecked him on the lips.

"What do you think you're doing witch?"

"Hey, I have the right to kiss my boyfriend anytime I want."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Do I have the right to kiss my girlfriend at anytime?"

"No." I answered simply.

He leaned closer and then kissed me, "Yes I do."

"Fine, are we ever going to tell anyone about our relationship?"

"Do you want to?"

"Kind of, but we both know what our friends will think."

"I didn't ask what you wanted I asked what you wanted. So do you want to tell people?"

"Yes." I whispered nervously.

"Good then let's tell people instead of hiding it."

"Are you serious?" I was floored I didn't think he would want to tell people.

"Yes."

"Oh my god, this is great."

"Always. Anything for you."

"I love you so much."

"Me too."

"Oh, I want you to look at this." I handed him some papers. "I'll have to go to Hogsmeade and get some things, but I wanted to know what you thought."

"It looks great, but what's it for?"  
"A surprise."

"Come on tell me. You know you want to."

"No, I won't tell you, you'll find out soon enough."

"Fine, be that way."

"I will." I kissed him. "I'm going to bed."

"Ok, night."

"Night."

The Next Day

"So what do you think Professor Dumbledore?"

"It sounds wonderful, go ahead."

"Thank you so much." _Now I must begin really planning._

At Lunch

"Hi guys."

"Hey Mione." said Ginny.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing." _Well, Ginny's real enthusiastic; wait till I tell them all, that will brighten them up._

"Well, I'm happy." I said.  
"Why?" asked Harry.

"Dumbledore approved my idea for a masquerade ball for seventh years only."

"That's great." Said everyone but Ginny.

"Hey, that's not fair." Ginny said.

I leaned over to her, "You can come too, just don't tell any other years." I whispered.

"Ok, thanks Mione."

"Yeah, yeah. Thank Dumbledore." I glanced over at the Slytherin table and didn't see Draco. _Where is he? _I wondered. I then felt two arms wrap around me.

"Hello." Draco said.

"Hey." I answered back.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here? And get off of Hermione." Ron said.

"No." Draco answered simply, "I can hug my girlfriend anytime I want."

Everyone gasped. "Hermione is this true?" Ron asked. I just nodded meekly. _My friends now _**totally **_hate me. _Ron just stormed off and everyone else just stared at me disbelievingly.

"Let me explain please."

"We're listening." Ginny said.

"Hun, I'm gonna go."

"Ok." I said, "Bye." I then turned to my friends and tried to explain. "I got to know him and he's not a bad guy. I got to know the real him not the façade he puts on. I met him in the Forbidden Forest, the same day Harry and Ginny were practicing Quidditch, about a month ago. After that we decided to be civil and after that we started dating."

"How long have you been dating?" Ginny asked.

"Almost a month."

"How close?" she asked.

"Three weeks and six days."

"You got to know him in a day!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I've liked him for longer than that and so has he."

"Whatever Hermione. You're not the same person I met in first year." Harry said.

"You know what you're right I'm not the same person, people change." I got up. "I guess you just don't realize it." I ran out of the Great Hall crying, not even realizing that people were staring at me. When I got to the Head's dorm I ran past Draco and up to my bedroom. Once there I flopped down on my bed. Draco followed me up the stairs and sat down next to me and began rubbing my back.

"Shhh, it's ok. Don't worry they'll get over it."

"No they won't." I sat up and laid my head down on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry." He lifted my head to look at him, "If they truly are your friends they'll get over themselves." He kissed the tears off my cheeks and then kissed my lips. I gasped and he took this time to plunge his tongue into my mouth exploring every crevice. He began to lift my shirt off and I pulled back.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm not ready." I wasn't about to tell him that the first time I had sex was with Ron and we broke up a few weeks later. I felt like I had served my purpose for him. I wasn't gonna let that happen again.

"That's fine, we'll wait till you are."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I don't want to rush you into things."

"Thank you."

"I love you and I would never want to hurt you."

I threw my arms around him and kissed him, "I love you too."


	7. Chapter 6: Dresses

A/N: Since I haven't updated in a while I figured I'd try and go for another chapter.

Chapter 6: Dresses

"Hermione?"

"Yeah, Draco."

"What are we being for the masquerade?"

"We're not going together." Draco looked confused. "Everybody goes dateless. You dance with different people and when Dumbledore says so whoever you were dancing with, you unmask."

"But… you're my girlfriend."

"And? Don't worry nothing will happen." With that I kissed him on the cheek and left to go find Ginny.

"Ginny, there you are. We need to work on our dresses."

"Oh yeah. I think we should use your room since mine has five other girls."

"Sounds great, let's go." We then ran up to my room, "Hey Draco," I said as we passed, "You're not allowed in my room till after I say understood?"  
"Yes, ma'am!" he said obediently.

"Thanks. Love ya." I kissed him and then went upstairs.

"God, you have him like a trained puppy dog!" Ginny exclaimed. "Must be nice."

"It is. Anyway, back to our dresses. We need to decide on color and design."

"Well, let's get started creating." The girls first drew in paper and then began creating. Meaning they sewed, cut colored and were done. (A/N: I've decided not to tell you what they look like till the dance.)

"Alright Ginny, we're done, what do you think?"

"I think your room's a mess."

"I know that! I meant the dresses."

"Oh, they look great. Two weeks are gonna pass like that." She snapped her fingers as she said this.

"Alright Ginny. I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye." After Ginny left, Draco came up and knocked on my door.

"Can I come in yet?"

"Hold on." I said a quick spell, my room was clean. I said another and the dresses were hidden. "Alright."

"Hey." he leaned in and kissed me, "How are the dresses coming?"

"Great they're done."

"That's good. I really want to go with you."

"I know. Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"If you say so."

"I know so. Now leave so I can get ready for bed."

"Aww. Can't I stay in here?"

"Are you always so sex driven?"

"Maybe."

"Then no, you can't. Goodnight."

"But…"

"Goodnight," I kissed him and shoved him out the door. Once I got dressed in my pajamas, I slipped my slippers on and walked over to his room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard faintly. I walked in and he only had his boxers on (they were silver.) I noticed he really did have some nice abs. "Hey, what do you want?"

"A real goodnight kiss."

"Oh, ok." He kissed me passionately, 'Goodnight."

I then walked to my room and fell into a deep sleep:

**_I was running through the forest. Something was at my heels. I didn't know what it was so I just kept running. All of a sudden I was in the castle, but still running. Something was still behind me. I kept calling Draco's name, but he never heard me. He was right in front of me, but he wouldn't help me._**

_**The castle faded out and I was at my house, still something followed me. I ran upstairs to my parents' room, they were both dead. Slaughtered, there were just little pieces all around. I began screaming. I then found myself back in my room at Hogwarts, some guy's voice was telling me it was ok, to calm down. I woke up.**_

"Shhh, it's ok, it was just a dream." _Oh, Draco._

"Oh, god. I was so scared Draco. There was something following me and you wouldn't answer and my parents were dead And I… and I…"

"Oh, it's ok. It was just a dream Come on; you're sleeping with me tonight. No but's about it."

"Ok." He picked me up and carried me honeymoon style. He then gently laid me down and climbed in beside me. He wrapped is arms around me and pulled me close. I quickly fell asleep in his arms, I just felt so safe.

The next morning when I woke up, I discovered I couldn't move. I glanced down to see I wasn't in my bed and some guy's arms were around me. I quickly lifted the covers to make sure I was still clothed, I was. I then looked behind me, Draco. Thank God. Then last night came flooding back.

I began to try and dissentangle myself from him, but I couldn't move his arms.

"Dammit Draco, let go."

"Never." He mumbled into my back.

"Why do you have to be so strong?"

"That's why you love me. So, have your friends forgiven you for dating me?"

"Everyone but Ron. I think he may still like me from where we dated last year."

"Oh, I see. Well, I've got to get up and get ready for class." He quickly let go of me and darted for the bathroom.

"Hey, that's not fair."

"Oh, well." He shut the bathroom door and I waited for him to come out. Once we finished getting ready for class we left for Potions.

"Well Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, so nice you could join us." We were late, but what I didn't understand was why I didn't get a detention.

"Being with you does have it's advantages." I whispered.

"What do you mean?" he whispered back as we sat down.

"We were late and I didn't get a detention."

"Weird."


	8. Chapter 7: Masquerade

A/N: I'm sorry it takes me so long to update. At the end of this chapter sex is insinuated, but I don't go into any detail except for the removal of clothing. Which I don't think is too bad. If you do tell me and I'll change the rating, I don't want to get reported.

Chapter 7: Masquerade

The two weeks prior to the dance passed rather quickly. All of a sudden it was the dance night. Hermione and Ginny had been locked up in Hermione's room for two hours and there was only half an hour till the dance. The girls had already put on their dresses and were in the middle of doing make up.

"Ginny, I'm so nervous. What if Draco finds some other girl?"

"Well, what if Harry does?"

"Must think positive. It won't happen."

"You're right." The girls finished. "So what do you think?" Ginny's dress was a pink satin with a light blue sparkle lace over top, overall it gave it a lilac coloring. Her straps were lace and the front… well, the front had basically a corset. It laced down the front and then went around back and laced back up. The dress had a small train. Her shoes were white. they crisscrossed over her toes and then had a strap over her ankle. Her mask, the top dipped in and came back up with points where it stopped. The sides just went in and came back out. The bottom did the same as the top except that it went up. It was lilac and all sparkly. Her hair was blonde and curly and her make up was a lilac colored eye shadow, a light pink blush, a clear gloss, and sparkles all over her body.

"You look great. What about me?" My dress was a two piece. It was light green with dark green leaves to give it a wood nymph feel. The top wrapped around me and tied twice in the back. It came down to a point at the beginning of my skirt. The only sleeve I had was a strap around my forearm that had lace hanging off of it. The skirt was full length but had a v-shape cut out up to my knees. The skirt stayed close to my body yet I was able to move in it. My shoes were black. The crisscrossed across my toes and then vines laced up my legs. My mask just covered my eyes in a curvy fashion. It had vines surrounding it. My hair was halfway in a bun. And the rest was straight. The bun had vines surrounding it and then my straight hair had vines hanging through it. My make up was green eye shadow, no blush, and a clear gloss. I chose all this because it isn't me and that's the way I want it.

"You look wonderful. Now let's go."

"Alright." Ginny and I began our descent to the Great Hall.

When we walked in we saw Dumbledore getting ready to speak, "I would like to tell everyone that I would like you all to have a great time. When we demask everyone at the end of the ball any spells you have used to change your appearance will also disappear. Now, have fun." He then levitated himself up to the teacher's table (it had been levitated so they were not in the way of the dancing.)

The Great Hall looked wonderful. There were a few tables off to the side and a very dim lighting all around.

"Look, it's beautiful."

"Yeah it is. Hey two cuties, three o'clock."

"Let's go." We calmly walked up to the guys and asked them to dance. They said yes and we hit the dance floor.

The guy I was dancing with had chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes. He was really strong and a great dancer. After a few dances I go thirsty and went to get some punch, the guy I was dancing with decided to also.

"So how is the dance so far?" he asked.

"I think it's great. What about you?" _It better be great. I designed it._

"Yeah it seems great. Hermione Granger did a great job with it."

"Do you know Hermione?" I decided I could try to figure out who I was with.

"Yeah I know her. Who doesn't?" **Damn**_ and I was so looking forward to knowing who it was._

"True," at this time a slow song came on.

"Care to dance?" the mysterious guy asked.

"Sure." I decided I was bored enough.

Later Ginny and I looked at each other and laughed silently. I noticed that the guy Ginny was dancing with was really cute. I mean almost everyone in here had brown hair, but I just mean his basic appearance.

"Can we switch?"

"I don't see why not."

"Great bye."

"Bye." I walked over to the guy Ginny was dancing with earlier.

"Hi."

"Hi, where's the other girl?"

"Oh, we decided to switch."

"Oh, do you know each other?"

"Kinda sorta."

"Well, care to dance?"

"Sure, why not." After dancing for a while I decided to go find Ginny, but the guy I was dancing with wouldn't let go.

"Let me go." I said, "I need to talk to my friend."

"No," he growled in my ear. "I know who you are and I'm never letting go."

"There's no way you know who I am."

"You think I wouldn't recognize my own girlfriend?"  
"Let me go or I'll scream."

"Fine," he let me go and I went as fast as I could in my heels to find Ginny.

When I saw her I walked up to her and partner, "Hey, I need to borrow my friend." I said. I then pulled her away, "What are the chances that I would be dancing with Draco?" I whispered.

"Like nil. Why?"

"Because I think I am. I wish I could find out now."

"Well, in about ten minutes it will be the demaskng. Keep dancing till then."

"Alright, I'll let you get back to cutie over there." I walked away and went back to 'Draco'. I pried him away from a girl who looked a lot like Pansy and went back to dancing with him.

"Alright everyone." Dumbledore said, "Let us demask our partners." First, 'Draco' reached over and pulled off my mask, my straightened hair turned back to curls.

"I knew it was you." I then reached up and pulled the mask he was wearing off. The brown hair turned to blonde and hazel eyes turned to blue.

"So it is you." He then leaned forward and pecked me on the cheek.

"I love your outfit, it's so not you."

"That was precisely the point. So what do you think seriously?"

"I think you look beautiful."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"I'm not sure."

"Hey, I resent that."

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me."

"Gladly." He leaned over and kissed me.

"Come on we have to find Ginny."

"Is that who you kept talking to?"  
"Yes," I answered. I then saw Ginny, "Hey, who were you dancing with?"  
"Hey, sweetheart." Harry said coming up behind Ginny.

"Him." Ginny said pointing at Harry.

"You're kidding right?"

"No. Why?" she looked confused.

I dragged her over to me and whispered in her ear, "I said he was a cutie remember?" She just started giggling. "Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"Are we missing something?" asked Draco.

"No nothing at all." I said. Ginny just started laughing harder. "Ginny shut up or I'll hex you." That shut her up immediately.

"Everyone," Dumbledore said, "Everyone I need your attention please. The dance is now over. Please quietly go back to your rooms and I'll see you tomorrow. Remember it's the weekend. Have fun!" We began filing out. Draco and I left everyone and walked to our room.

When we got there I went to say goodnight, but he grabbed me around the waist and just kissed me and began to lead me up to his bedroom. I pulled away, "Mr. Malfoy, are you trying to get me to do something?"

"I'm sorry. You just looked so beautiful and… I'm really…" I cut him off with a kiss. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm not a virgin." I put his hands at the waist of my skirt and he began to pull it down. "Good boy." He then pulled it the rest of the way down and began to untie my top. "Wait that's not fair if I'm completely undressed and your not." I then pulled everything but his silver boxers and his shirt off. "There much better." I whispered. I then kissed him and began to pull him to his bedroom. He didn't need telling twice. He quickly untied my top as I unbuttoned his shirt. We finally reached his bedroom and shut the door. (You don't need to hear the nitty gritty details of my sex life.)


	9. Chapter 8: Boys Will Be Boys

A/N: Hey, another chapter just for you guys. I have a most of the story hand written out already, I just have to find time to type it up.

Chapter 8: Boys Will Be Boys

I woke up the next morning and realized that last night had been amazing. _Why oh why did I stop him before?_ I asked myself. I began to get up and get a shower when strong arms wrapped around me.

"Morning sweetheart." I said.

"Morning," he mumbled, "Why are you getting up?"

"Because I need to talk to Ginny."

"What are you gonna tell her about your wonderful night with Draco Malfoy?"

"Maybe so." I quickly got up and slipped into the bathroom, but forgot to lock the door (something I would regret later). I turned on the shower and stepped in, no need to get undressed, I already am. I was busy singing with the radio Dumbledore spelled so I could use it, and did not hear the door open.

All of a sudden Draco stepped in and startled me, "What are you listening to?"

"Evanescence, why do you have a problem with it?"

"No I like it I was just wondering."

"Whatever, out."

"No."  
"Please get out."

"No."

"Please."

"Maybe."

"What do I have to do?"  
"I can think of many things."

"Draco." I said warningly.

"Give me a kiss."

"No."

"I won't beg. I'll just steal one."

"No you won't."

"Oh really, and why not?"

"Do you want sex anytime soon?"

"Damn you know me too well."

"That's the point, now out."

"Fine, but I'll get you back for this."

"Oh, I'm so scared." He turned and left and I finished my shower. When I got out I went to my room and got dressed. I picked my favorite pair of jeans, they laced up the front, and my white ¾ sleeve v-neck, and then walked down to the common room. I grabbed my black three inch heels and ran up to Draco's room to give him a kiss goodbye, but he wasn't there so I just left.

As I was walking down the hallway, I noticed that I was getting a lot of weird stares. I wondered what was going on, but kept walking until I reached the Gryffindor Common Room. When I got there I found Ginny and sat down to talk with her.

"Hey, Ginny." I said.

"Hey 'Mione."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh… um… well…"

"Ginny, what is it?"

"Have you seen the most recent copy of Witch Weekly?"

"No."

"Oh, that's why you're still smiling. Here." Ginny handed me the magazine.

"What is it?"

"Just look at it." I did. There on the front cover was a picture of Draco and me last night in the Heads Common Room. Where I was putting his hands at the top of my skirt and saying 'I'm not a virgin.' I didn't even know what to say.

"I'm gonna kill him." I whispered.

"Draco didn't submit those pics. Look at the bottom." I did it said pictures taken and submitted by

"Ronald Weasley. I'm gonna kill him with my bare hands, no wand required. How'd he get in anyway? I have to go Ginny."

"Wait, first I wanna know since I'm your friend, did you do it?"

"Yes, now I've gotta go." I ran out and down to the Great Hall. There sat Draco at the head of the Slytherin table. I ran over to him.

"Draco, I need to talk to you."

"Ok, talk."

"No, out in the hall please."

"Alright." He got up quickly and we went out to the hall. "Now what is it? What's wrong?" he looked really worried. I just handed him the magazine. "Oh my god. Who would do this?"

"Look down. What I would like to know is how he got in to take the pictures."

"Pictures?"

"Yeah, there's more inside. The more intimate parts."

"Have you gone to Dumbledore yet?"

"No, I wanted to come to you first. Oh, Draco." I fell into his arms.

"Shhh … it'll be ok. Come on, let's go see Dumbledore." He carried me to Dumbledore's office. "Professor Dumbledore, are you here?" he called out as he set me down in a chair.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, I'll be there in a moment." He walked in, "Now what is it that you need?"

"You need to see this." Draco handed him the magazine.

"Oh yes, I've already seen and confiscated many. I would have expected better of my students. The one who did this has detentions for a month. And if anything happens from here on out, he will be expelled. That is all I can do. Miss granger, are you alright? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine. It's just my reputation is ruined. The one I worked so hard for. I want to know how he got in there to take the pictures."

"I'm allowed to kick Ron's ass right?"

"Mr. Malfoy, watch your language." Then he whispered, "Yes, I'll inform the teacher's, but only once. As long as that's ok with you Miss Granger."

"That's fine, he deserves it."

"Great, I'm gonna have fun." Draco went to leave.

"Wait. Let me inform the teacher's first." He then sent a wand message (A/N: I couldn't think of anything else.) to all the teachers. "Alright you can go now."

"Wait for me Draco, I want to see this." Draco and I ran out of Dumbledore's office. And off to find Ron. We found him in the main hallway.

"Oy, Ron." I yelled.

"Oh no. He then started to run off towards Gryffindor tower.

"Don't think so. Immobulus." I yelled.

"'Mione unfreeze him it's no fun if he's frozen." Draco said.

"Ok, I just didn't want him to get away." I drug him closer to us and unfroze him. As soon as I did Draco punched him knocking him to the ground.

"Wait a second; it's not what you think." Ron said.

"Oh, really, I think it's exactly what I think." Draco then kicked him.

"Wait please let me explain." He begged.

I looked at Draco and then Ron, "Talk."

"But, Hermione…" Draco said.

"I want to hear what he has to say." Ron shakily stood up.

"You have to understand. I was really angry I men we had just broken up last year and already you were dating this piece of filth…"

"Ron, you better be making your point soon."

"Well, I loved you. You were the one to break up with me and I loved you. I was going to try and get back together with you this year, but I never got the chance."

"How did you get in?"

"I borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak and waited for you guys to come back from the ball."

"Why? If you wanted, so badly, to get back together with me, why'd you do it?"

"I don't know, I just don't know."

"Draco, by all means, continue." Draco beat Ron within an inch of his life and then we left. By the time Draco was done, a crowd had formed around us. When we left, Harry rushed forward to take him to the Hospital Wing.


	10. Chapter 9: Truth or Dare

A/N: It's been a couple of months since the Ron incident. Just thought I'd let you know.

Chapter 9: Truth or Dare

"Hey Ginny."

"Yeah, Mione?"

"Do you want to come over tonight and play truth or dare with Draco and me?"

"Can I bring Harry?"

"But of course."

"Alright, we'll see you then." She started to walk away. "Oh wait, it might help if I knew the time."

"How about just after dinner and if we end up playing late, then you'll just stay the night?"

"That sounds great. I'll tell Harry and we'll be there."

"Alright bye." I went running up to the Heads' tower to tell Draco. "Draco are you here?"

"I'm upstairs still in bed."

"Well, I'm coming to join you."

"Great." I went upstairs to find him not in bed, I then felt an arm wrap around me and I jumped.

"You scared me."

"I'm sorry."

"Well, anyway, I came to tell you that later tonight Harry and Ginny are coming over to play truth or dare."

"Sounds like fun, but that will require me to get dressed."

"So."

"This doesn't." he leaned over and kissed me. I gasped and he plunged his tongue into my mouth. My hands went up in his hair and we fell on his bed. I never wanted the moment to end, but it did. _Knock knock._

"Go away, nobody's home." Draco called out.

"Come on Draco. Open up." It was Blaise.

"How'd you get the password anyway?"

"Asked around."

"Go away."

"I thought you'd like to know that Weaslette's downstairs, crying."

"What!" I hurriedly got up and ran downstairs. "Ginny what's wrong?"

"I went to the Gryffindor Common Room to tell Harry about our date tonight and I saw two people snogging on one of the chairs. I didn't care, you know, it's not my business. I went up to the boy's dorm and saw that Harry wasn't there, I went back downstairs. When I did, I saw…saw…saw…"

"Saw what Ginny?"

"Harry was rolling around on the floor with Cho."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God. How could he do something like that? I'm gonna go down there and give him a piece of my mind."

"Don't worry, I already did that, he's in the Hospital Wing."

"What about her?"

"Her too."

"What, you don't leave anything for me. J/k nice job. I just can't believe he would do something like this."

"Neither can I."

"Well, Draco and I still want you to come down. We can still play and who knows, maybe we'll have some hot guy for you to flaunt in Harry's face when he comes out of the Hospital Wing."

"Alright, bye." I went back upstairs. When I reached the door, I stopped and listened.

"She's really hot." Said Blaise.

"Who?" asked Draco.

"Little weaslette."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I mean she's got a great rack and a perfect body. She's second hottest in the school."

"Who's first?"

"Why, your beloved of course." I chose to walk in at this moment, a plan forming in my head.

"What was that Blaise?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. What was up with weaslette?"

"Harry was cheating on her with Cho."

"Ouch." He said.

"Blaise, we're having a little truth or dare thing tonight. It was going to be me Draco, Ginny and Harry, but obviously Harry is indisposed. So, would you like to join us?"

Blaise looked at Draco and Draco nodded, "Sure."

"Great, we're coming up here right after dinner and most likely staying all night."

"Sounds like fun. I'll be there."

"Great, see you then."

"Bye." He said.

"How much of our conversation did you catch?" Draco asked once Blaise was gone, a worried look on his face.

"Oh, from about _she's really hot._" As I said this, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Ah, how very Slytherin of you."

"I guess you're rubbing off on me."

"I guess so."

Later That Night

"Hey, Ginny. We're waiting for one person.

"Ok." A few minutes later there was a knock at the portrait.

"Oh, that should be him now." I got up to get it, but saw that Draco was already there and they were whispering together.

Finally Blaise noticed me, "Ok, let's get started."

"You invited him!" Ginny whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry it will be fun." I whispered back. Then louder I said, "Alright, let's get started. I trust everyone knows how to play. I know it's more fun with a lot of people, but I don't want my Common Room trashed. So, let's begin, I'll go first. Draco, truth or dare?"

"Wait." Said Blaise, "I know a spell that will make sure you tell the truth or do the dare."

"Alright. So do it." Blaise cast the spell. "Now I'll say it again, Draco, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Alright, do you love me?" I asked really wanting to know the answer.

"Of course I do, with every fiber of my being. No one, not even Volemort could keep me from you."

"Aww, I love you too." I kissed him and said, "Your turn."

"Alright, Blaise, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss wea… Ginny." He changed what he called her when he looked at me.

"What!" both Ginny and Blaise exclaimed.

"You heard me." Draco said, smirking.

"Fine." Blaise leaned over and pecked Ginny on the lips. "There." Ginny just sat there blushing. "Okay Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you love Draco?"

"Of course I do. Ginny truth or dare?"

"Truth, I don't trust you with a dare."

"Damn. Anyway, do you think Blaise is cute?"

"Umm… umm… this sucks, yes." Ginny stammered.

"You know what we need? Music and alcohol." Blaise said.

"No." I said.

"Please Mione." Draco begged.

"Only if I can choose the drinks."

"Fine."

"Ok, Armeretta Sour, Apple Pucker, Smirnoff and I guess you can have fire whiskey." The stuff appeared on the coffee table. We all grabbed what we wanted to drink. I then said a spell to make music flow throughout the room. "Let's play. Ginny go."

"Draco, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss… Blaise."

"What!" he yelled.

"It's either that or my back up truth."

"Can I know what it is before I pick it?"

"Hmm… no."

"Well, anything has to be better than that dare. I'll take the truth."

"Ok, do you want to marry Hermione?"

"Very much so. Blaise, truth or dare?"

"Mmm... truth."

"Do you like Hinny?"

"Yes."

"That was blunt." I said.

"Draco, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I'm gonna whisper it to you." He leaned forward and whispered something I couldn't understand. All I heard was my name.

"Alright, I'll do it right now. I'm not to drunk considering I haven't had anything to drink yet." He got off the loveseat and ran upstairs. When he came down, he was holing something. He then kneeled in front of me. _Oh my God. Oh my God. _ "Hermione, I love you so much. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know we haven't been together that long and I also know that I love you so very much. Hermione Granger, you would make me the happiest man on earth if you would be my wife."

"Of course I will. I love you and I wouldn't dream of anything else." I leaned forward to kiss him, but not before he slipped the ring on my finger.

"Awwww!" Ginny said.

"Can we get back to the game yet?" Blaise asked. Draco and I didn't answer we just continued to snog. We eventually had to stop for air.

"Finally." Both Ginny and Blaise said.

"Oh shut up." I said. "I believe it's your turn Draco."

"Oh, Ginny truth or dare?"

"I'm feeling adventurous. Dare."

"Ok, snog Blaise."

"But… fine." She just crashed her lips down on his and they began to snog. We continued to play till almost midnight and decided to go to bed.

"There's my room and there's the couch. You guys fight it out." I said as I walked up the stairs to Draco's room.


End file.
